


on a road of starlight

by LittleRaven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fix-It, Light BDSM, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The galaxy is mapless, but Leia has fortified herself to live in it.





	on a road of starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



Upon reflection, Leia realizes seeing Amilyn with Jyn was the catalyst. 

The ringed fingers in Jyn’s hair, brushing it out, down, Jyn’s eyes closed. Stubborn girl, wouldn’t melt for an Alliance order, but here she is, soft under Amilyn’s hands. 

Leia knows the feeling. Her mouth curls into a smile at the edges before she stops to pull it back straight. No time for that now, she thinks. 

When does she ever have time? She watches them for another moment, then another, and then she steps forward into Amilyn’s quarters. 

It’s the first of nights she chooses not to count. 

 

When it’s all over, after Luke has become her brother and told her about his father and she sees him keeping away from the party, heading off into the woods, Leia slips away from the celebration herself. 

It won’t take long. It will take however long is needed. 

Amilyn falls into step beside her, and she looks up so they can share a smile, briefly, without slowing down—they go faster, firmer, hand in hand. 

When they get to the ship, Jyn is inside at the controls. Leia is not surprised. 

They sit; she takes a breath; off to Alderaan’s grave. 

 

Jyn’s had rougher, she tells them. She knows better than to underestimate Leia and Amilyn; nevertheless, she gives them a boost, watches their backs. The forest is wild, more hospitable than a climate as extreme as Hoth’s, and all the more dangerous for that, Leia thinks. So easy to slip into, to keep going, and forget about coming back at all. She can see why Jyn would’ve come. She’s been in the rough before, as part of missions, as part of the jobs she’s embraced with the same heart that has taken her here, following Jyn into the green shadows. 

 

Leia taps at the door. Warning in advance is polite. Then she pushes through it. 

“I’m not a part of this,” Jyn says over her her shoulder, without looking back. Leia sits next to her on their bed. “I understand,” Jyn continues, hands balled into fists, “but this is politics, this is something else I didn’t sign up for.”

“It is,” Leia agrees. “And it’s something I have to do.”

She takes Jyn’s hand; it loosens. She strokes the palm. Cups it in both hands.

“What are you going to do?” 

The answer came fast and certain.

“Stay with you.”

 

Leia notes Amilyn’s lack of surprise at Jyn’s joining the Resistance, as does Jyn; none of them acknowledge it. 

Amilyn likes to let her do the talking; Leia won’t be able to argue this time, she’s sure. 

That’s all right. They’re all here, in a place more familiar to them than bed. The war is now her home, she feels, as much as Luke’s is whatever silent contemplation he has found preferable to coming back to her. What penance could require both of them to pay it, she doesn’t know. 

At least there are others in this home with her. 

 

“In another lifetime, she might’ve been your student,” Amilyn points out. They watch Rey leave. 

“There are too many other lifetimes to count,” Leia replies. 

“True enough.”

She ponders, for an instant, what might’ve happened if she’d taken Luke’s place. If her father had wanted a boy. The memory of the other, of Luke’s father, pushes forward; she pushes back. She’s used to it. 

Too many possibilities, too many promises she’s not sure she might’ve made. 

“And you already a triple threat,” Jyn adds as she comes up behind them. “Imagine what a lightsaber would do for you.” 

She smiles. 

 

Rey comes again. No time to thank her for doing her job properly, while they’re running off, but Leia keeps it in mind. 

Never miss a chance to recruit good talent, is one automatic thought. Never miss a chance to cultivate allies, is another. Never miss a chance to form a bond, is one she keeps close. Her list of relationships has a high attrition rate. 

When she finds Rey, Leia thinks the same is true of her. Alone in her quarters, despite the joyous reunion with her friend, as glimpsed on the way out. 

So. 

Advantageous for them both. 

 

“It’s your fault if you’re tired.”

“Like this wasn’t what we were both thinking from the start,” Amilyn responds, dodging a blow with the neatness Leia has come to expect from her. 

Lightsaber practice is becoming more attractive to Leia. 

“Stop dancing, start moving!” 

Jyn lays her head back on the grass, pretending to sleep. They look at her for a moment, before Leia raises a hand. Up Jyn goes, and upside down, hair dragging through the grass. 

She registers the swallowed shout, nods approvingly, lets Jyn’s head and shoulders rest. But Amilyn’s hands lift Jyn’s pants to her knees. 

 

Rey doesn’t leave them alone after that, which makes Leia grin. She still likes having Amilyn and Jyn there, and she knows Rey likes it too. 

They’re all together; it’s a different kind of fighting; the war lingers, needing to be seen through, but they are here in a moment that could be any moment, any time in the history since lightsabers, and before the history began. 

Such is the Force, she thinks. Such is something you can get lost in; or maybe lost isn’t the right word, and she closes her eyes, centered in the moment. Finding sounds much better.

 

One more war, this one, and Leia is glad they’re too old to live to see another. She’ll see it through, and that’ll be that. 

Her Resistance waits outside her doors. It won’t do them any harm to keep waiting. 

Amilyn and Jyn are a bit more pressing a need, with all the pressing they’re already doing. 

Leia takes a step forward, and tilts her head. “You started without me.”

She takes another. 

“That was your first mistake.”

Amilyn’s hands stretch toward her, rising as she bends forward to touch her hair. 

“Leave the bun. It’s going to be appropriate.”


End file.
